The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Streptocarpus .times. hybridus known by the varietal name Vreni. The new cultivar was developed in a breeding program and is a cross of the varieties Kolibir III (pollen parent) and Tina (seed parent). The new cultivar is distinguished from its parentage by its shorter leaves, early blooming and darker flower color. It is similar to its parentage in respect of its shape and design of the flowers and leaves.
The new cultivar is characterized by a two-tone coloration, rose pink to purple, with a distinct veining. It is further characterized by small flowers and a compact and short plant.
The new cultivar was discovered in 1979 in Hedingen, Switzerland; was first asexually reproduced by cuttings in Hedingen, Switzerland; and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings at Oglevee Floral Company in Connellsville, Pa. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.
The new cultivar, when grown in a greenhouse in Connellsville, Pa. has a response time of nine weeks. This response time is measured from a plantlet which is a well rooted young plant in a five centimeter pot to a flowering plant in a fifteen centimeter pot.